Quarterback Cheater
by ILikeWritingALot
Summary: This takes place in Season 5, episode 9, Quarterback Sneak. I added an additional scene or a scene that I thought should have happened in this episode. Marcia is not only heartbroken that Jerry Rogers stole the playbook, but over something else as well. But who will be there to help her with the heartbreak she is dealing with? Read to find out.


(This is right after Jerry Rogers steals the playbook and leaves the Brady residence.)

*Marcia is heartbroken to find out that he stole the playbook. She decides to go apologize to Greg and Bobby upstairs.*

Marcia knocks on Greg's door.

Greg: Who is it?

Marcia: It's me, Marcia.

Greg: Ok, come in.

Marcia: I wanted to apologize to both you and Bobby. I'm sorry. Both of you were right. I'm sorry Bobby for not believing you. He stole the playbook. I should of known better. I'm an idiot.

Bobby: It's alright.

Greg: You're not an idiot, don't say that about yourself. It's not your fault. It's okay.

Marcia: Thanks. Well, I better get going.

*Later on, Marcia gets a telephone call from Jerry.*

Alice: Marcia, telephone for you!

Marcia: Ok, thanks Alice!

Marcia: Hello?

Jerry: Marcia, did you really think I liked you? You're so gullible! Anyways, I called to tell you that we're through. I only went out with you to try to win the game. I know for sure I'll win with that playbook. By the way, I've been cheating on you this whole time. You just don't have what it takes to be my girl. You're not good enough. Goodbye.

Marcia: Bye.

*Marcia goes upstairs to her room, closes the door, lays down on her bed, and starts crying. 5 minutes later, Greg knocks on the girls' bedroom door. *

Greg: Hey, Marcia, can I come in?

Marcia (wiping her tears away): Yeah, sure.

Greg: I just want to tell you how sorry I am for the way I've been acting. I was only trying to protect you, I know how much of a jerk he can be.

Marcia: (tearfully) It's okay.

*Greg sits down on the bed with Marcia and puts his arm around her to console her.*

Greg: Hey, what's the matter?

Marcia: (crying) He cheated on me. He admitted to it. He said, "Marcia, did you really think I liked you? You're so gullible! Anyways, I called to tell you that we're through. I only went out with you to try to win the game. I know for sure I'll win with that playbook. By the way, I've been cheating on you this whole time. You just don't have what it takes to be my girl. You're not good enough. Goodbye." I'm such a failure, Greg! I've failed as a sister, daughter, and girlfriend!

*Marcia continues to cry and Greg hugs her and holds her tight. *

Greg: Shh, it's alright Marcia. He's not worth it. He should be ashamed of himself. Boy, am I going to pummel him at that game on Friday! Nobody hurts my sister.

*Marcia continues to sob. *

Greg: (lifts up her chin so she looks at him) Hey, look at me. You are not a failure. You have not failed as a daughter, sister or a girlfriend. Jerry is a jerk and he is the one who is a failure. Ok?

Marcia: (sniffling) Ok.

*Greg kisses the top of her forehead and wipes her tears away. He continues to comfort her as she cries more. *

Marcia: I'm sorry I keep crying, but I'm just so heartbroken.

Greg: You don't need to apologize for being upset, for crying, or being heartbroken. It's okay. I'm right here, and I'm always here for you, okay?

Marcia: Ok, thank you Greg.

Greg: Anytime. Hey, come here, get up, I want to show you something.

Marcia: Okay.

*Greg has Marcia walk over to the mirror that is in the girls' room. Greg wraps his arms around her waist.*

Greg: You know what I see?

Marcia: (chuckles) A blubbering idiot? (Yes, yes that is a reference to that scene in A Room At the Top )

Greg: Haha, real funny, but no. I see a wonderful daughter, the best sister that Bobby, Peter, Jan, Cindy, and I could ever have, that we wouldn't trade for the world, and the most groovy girl that makes every man's head spin and knees go weak at Westdale High. You will be a great girlfriend and wife to someone in the future, I just know it. You just have to wait for the right person to come around.

Marcia: You really mean that?

Greg: Yeah, Marcia, I do really mean that. It's the truth.

Marcia: (eyes welling up with happy tears): Aw Greg.

Greg: (starts comforting Marcia): What's wrong, Marcia?

Marcia (chuckling): Oh, don't worry, these are happy tears.

Greg: I'm glad you're happy.

*Marcia smiles at Greg. Greg wipes her tears away and they both hug.*

Marcia: Thank you for being here for me.

Greg: Anytime, Marcia. I'm always here. Hey, you want to know something?

Marcia: Sure, what is it?

Greg: This!

*Greg starts tickling Marcia to make her more happy and to make her laugh, and it works.*

Marcia: (laughing) Haha, Greg stop!

Greg: Only on one condition.

Marcia: What?

Greg: (smiling) Say I'm the best brother ever.

Marcia: (giggling) Okay, okay, Greg, you're the best brother ever!

Greg: Aw, thanks.

Marcia: (laughing): You're welcome.

*Greg and Marcia hug*

The End


End file.
